The instant invention is concerned with the extrusion of viscous comestible material, such as pretzel dough, corn meal, or the like. The instant invention is intended for use with any such material of dough-like viscosity, all such materials being comprehended herein.
The apparatus of the instant invention is intended for use in practicing the method of prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,463, from which it will be seen that sealing was accomplished by packing rings, and the like. However, it was found in practice that such seals or gland construction was short lived, requiring frequent adjustment or replacement and involving expensive machine down time and labor.
Applicant is aware of the below listed prior art:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 2,138,378 Johnson 2,779,970 Stocker 3,134,832 Smith 3,243,848 Miller et al. 3,924,992 Hegler ______________________________________